How I Met Your Mother
by Trevyler
Summary: 12 year old Naruto Namikaze decided to ask a question that he's been itching to ask for a while. Minato decides to tell his son the story of the woman who changed his life and his journey to get her. Of course he has some help including the woman herself. This'll be one heck of story. So sit back and enjoy the show! MinaKushi. Other pairings mentioned.
1. How did you meet mom?

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to my first Naruto fanfiction. Now I'll admit that I haven't watched the show or manga much and that most of my info comes from the wiki or my brother who watches the show, but I still understand everything pretty good.** **It's not like that'll matter much right now since this is an AU story, but I though I'd let you know just in case I make a mistake on something. Like who people are and how they act and all that since some characters are used without me knowing their personality very much. Anyway this is mostly meant to be MinaKushi with some others mentioned or shown. Alright now Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:HOW DID YOU MEET MOM?**

It was a late Saturday afternoon in the Namikaze household. Naruto was watching TV in his room while his parents were down stairs. Kushina was washing the dishes while Minato organized everything in it's right place. Not to mention they had a couple guests today.

Jiraiya was Minato's mentor back in the day and a famous author. Kakashi was Minato's student and a fan of Jiraiya's books. He also is somewhat of a mentor for Naruto and a couple of his friends.

Naruto eventually got bored and decided to ask his parents a question that he'd been itching to ask for a while.

He approached his father nervously, "Hey Dad. Can I ask you something?" he asked.

Minato stopped what he was doing and turned to his son, "Sure thing Naruto. What did you wanna ask?" he replied with a smile.

Naruto began scratching the back of his head, "Um How...um...did...you meet...um...Mom?" he asked sheepishly.

The elder blonde chuckled, "What do you want to know?" he responded.

The 12 year old blushed, "I mean like how did you know you liked her or whatever?" he said with obvious discomfort.

Minato gave an all knowing look, "Did you happen to find a girl you like Naruto? Like Sakura?" he teased.

At that moment the other two men appeared and entered the conversation.

Jiraiya laughed loud, "I see your boy have finally discovered the wonderful world of women. Just you wait. I'll teach him everything I kn-" he was cut off by Kushina, who had hit him with the frying pan she'd been washing.

She stood there angrily, "He won't be learning anything from you." she said sternly.

He chuckled, "You picked boy Minato. She's strong and hot." he said with a cheeky grin.

Naruto glared at him, "Don't say those kinda things about my mom you old pervert!" he shouted.

He then kicked the old man in the shin as he was standing up.

Jiraiya frowned, "Why do you all like to hurt me?" he asked.

Kakashi grinned under his mask, "You should learn when to keep quiet Jiraiya-sama." he said mockingly.

Kakashi only used that honorific if he was joking or being polite in certain scenarios.

Minato cleared his throat, "Anyway, sit down. I have a story to tell you." he told his son.

Naruto sat down and listened with interest.

The father turned to the others, "You all can fill in the blanks if I miss something important as you were there too." he told them.

Kushina leaned in the doorway, watching as she finished up her current task. Jiraiya kept quiet and Kakashi waited respectfully for his sensei to start.

Minato looked more focused, "Now this is the story of how I met your mother." he started.

* * *

 **And that's the short start. So as you can see this'll be a somewhat humorous story. Like I said this is a MinaKushi story with some others on the side. Obviously NaruSaku has already been mentioned. So if you're someone who ships NaruHina or SasuSaku then you probably won't like that aspect of the story. However, you could still enjoy the story regardless if you wanna give it a chance. Expect Jiraiya to be for comedic purposes for the most part as well as being the punching bag of everyone else for being such a perv. This story will most likely switch back and forth between past and present every chapter. So that means next chapter will be a flashback to start the main point of the story off. Have a great everybody and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. First Meeting

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to How I Met Your Mother. Last chapter was the intro that kinda set the scene for the present time in the story. This chapter will do the same thing for the flashback time period. Like I said, the chapters will alternate between past and present. So there'll be a time or date of some kind at the beginning of each flashback. I'm not gonna worry about making parallels to canon in this since that's not as fun as making stuff up myself. There may be some similarities, but not huge ones for the most part. Aside from character relations and stuff that is. Just a something I need to say and then you can be on your way to reading. In this universe, instead of a village, Konoha is a city. The layout isn't based on the village either. It's the same in name and a few places only. Anyway let's start the chapter!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2:FIRST MEETING**

 _14 years ago_

It was a warm summer day in Konoha. Minato Namikaze decided that it was the perfect day to get some fresh air and exercise a bit. He was going for a jog. Or well more of a run. He was pretty fast after all.

He passed people, pets, trees, mailboxes, and anything else along the way without any trouble. His green sweat jacket and blue track pants along with sandals may have been strange to some, but it was perfectly normal for Minato.

His wild blonde hair was blowing in the gentle breeze. He was glad he decided to go out today.

He stopped at a shop on the corner of the city. It was a ramen shop that he visited frequently. They also served coffee that he liked to pick up in the morning to start his day.

When he got there, Teuchi already had a fresh bowl of ramen and a cup of coffee ready.

The older man chuckled, "Fine day isn't it Minato." he said with a smile.

Minato nodded, "It sure is. I think I might actually get that application in today and get some practice in." he replied.

The other nodded and wished him luck. The Namikaze slurped up him ramen quickly to save time and took his coffee, but not before paying and leaving a generous tip.

He chose to walk at a more leisurely pace to enjoy the day a bit and drink his coffee. The station wasn't to far from here anyway. He saw children many people who looked at him like he was crazy being dressed the way he was under the Summer sun.

A few familiar faces sent waves, smiles, and nods that he returned calmly.

When he finally reached his destination, his coffee had been long drained he was ready.

The Police station was having one of it's less busy days which meant it was a good time for Minato to apply for his job. Of course his chances of getting hired were a lot higher seeing as he was mentored by a captain who had been trained by the Chief himself.

Jiraiya was a strange, loud, obnoxious, and perverted man, but he got the job done when he needed too. He was also Minato's personal trainer and mentor.

Chief Sarutobi had been surprised to hear that his apprentice had let his other two students be let go in favor of training this young man personally.

The blonde man had great potential and he hoped that it meant he could get the job as soon as possible.

However, he still had to go through the regulation procedures for entering the police force.

Jiraiya happened to be in today, "Hey there boy! Finally getting that application in?" he said rather loudly.

Minato was used to it though, "Yep! I got it all ready. I might even get some practice in just to make sure that I'll pass the physical test with no trouble." he answered.

The white haired man gave a proud look, "Looks like I taught you well. Although you should also take my other advice." he replied with a grin.

Minato handed in his paper, "I don't think that you're advice on women would work for me. I'm not that kinda guy." he said honestly.

The older male shook his head, "Stop trying to act like that. I know you've read my book. It's pretty good ain't it." he said with a laugh.

The younger blushed, "That's another story entirely. I'm not looking for being your successor in that department." he said somewhat bashfully.

The two chatted a bit more before Minato decided to leave. He had a couple other things he wanted to do.

The first was his training exercises.

* * *

After a long tiring couple hours of practice in direct sunlight, Minato decided to head for his favorite rest stop.

The large tree in the middle of the large park in Konoha was a great place to relax.

Something was different than usual though. His usual spot was already occupied by someone else.

He cleared his throat, "Excuse me." he said loud enough for them to hear.

The person's eyes shot open in surprise and they jolted right out of the tree.

Acting as quick as he could, he rushed to catch the person who was falling to the ground. He was as fast as lightning when he caught the person long before they collided with the earth.

Minato looked down to see that the figure was a woman with red hair. He had to admit she was very pretty to him.

Her eyes looked up in confusion that quickly shifted to anger, "What do you think you're doing?" she screamed and struggled in his arms.

He set her down gently, "Sorry for that. I was just surprised to see someone there other than me." he told her.

She put her hands on her hips, "Well that's no reason to scare someone like that." she retorted.

Something about her made him smile, "Minato Namikaze. Anything I could do to make it up to you?" he said politely with his hand out.

His behavior made her stop and blush a bit in embarrassment, "Kushina Uzumaki. I gotta go." she said before dashing off.

He raised an eyebrow, but chose to shrug it off and head to the spot in the tree she'd previously occupied. It had a strange feeling around it now.

He closed his eyes and leaned back, ' _Kushina Uzumaki eh?_ ' he thought to himself.

* * *

 **And that's chapter two. So how did you guys like it? I know it was short and there's a lot going on, but I'll focus on each thing a bit better in the later chapters. Not to mention this'll also cover Minato's life during his time pursuing Kushina as well. Jiraiya has now made an appearance in both present and flashback. Also if someone is really OOC please give me some tips on fixing it. I don't know a lot of characters personalities very well seeing as I know more about their history then how they act. Next chapter will be them discussing what happened in this chapter, how they remember it and Naruto asking questions. Have a great night everyone and I'll see you all next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	3. That's It?

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to How I Met Your Mother. Since last chapter was a flashback, this one will be back in the present with them discussing what happened in the last chapter. Now Kakashi would pretty much is in the same boat as Naruto for some of these stories as he wasn't there for these earlier ones. Young Kakashi will still appear later just not yet. Anyway, let's get started.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3:THAT'S IT?**

Naruto looked surprised as his dad finished, "That's it? That's how you guys met?" he asked.

Minato chuckled, "Yeah. I know it's not a great start, but bare with me. There's a lot more to come." he said.

The boy sighed, "Alright." he replied.

Kakashi was oddly quiet. He'd actually never asked much about Minato and Kushina's relationship prior to meeting them. If the topic ever came up, he was probably too busy reading Jiraiya's latest book.

Kushina had brought out some chips and dip while Minato was telling the story. She remembered the day quite well herself.

She smiled, "True. Although I think we can get through it tonight," she paused and shrugged, "Well most of it anyway." she finished.

Naruto hadn't been listening to his mother. He was to distracted by Kakashi's ability to eat with a mask on.

The red head smacked her son lightly upside the head, making him yelp and rub the sore spot.

He shot her an annoyed look, "Alright I'm listening." he shouted.

Jiraiya chuckled, "Hey kid. You were the one who wanted to here this. Besides there's a lot of great parts with me in there too." he stated proudly.

Minato cut in, "Sorry Jiraiya-sensei. This will be about Kushina and I. You can tell your stories another day." he told the old man, an amused look in his eye.

The white haired man mumbled something under his breath that caused Kushina to hit him once again.

Kakashi snickered while Naruto chuckled. Both knew not to get on the woman's bad side but found it humorous when someone else made that mistake.

The elder blonde cleared his throat, "Can we get back to the story now? Any questions of comments anyone would like to make?" he asked.

Naruto looked at his mom, "Hey mom. What were you thinking when that happened?" he inquired.

She paused thoughtfully, "I was was scared, had fallen into a handsome stranger's arms, and wanted to get away as soon as possible." she answered.

Minato grinned, "So I was a handsome stranger then. Good to know." he teased his wife.

Kushina kisses him on the cheek, "Of course. Handsome and creepy as your son will find out." she remarked.

Naruto looked puzzled, "You still told him your name, married him, and had me though." he said.

Kakashi smiled, feeling nostalgic, "Oh that time period I was around for. While annoying at the time it's pretty funny looking back on it." he reminisced.

The older Namikaze had a similar look on his face, "Indeed, but we'll talk about that when we get there." he stated.

Naruto was now interested even more to know what they were talking about, "Alright let's get this story started up again. I wanna hear more!" he exclaimed.

The adults enjoyed his excitement, "Well then let's start again. This next part was about a week later." he started.

* * *

 **And that's the short intermission I guess you could call it. Since there wasn't a lot that happened in the last chapter, at least not involving, Minato and Kushina, there wasn't as much to talk about. I don't want them to start a conversation about work because that doesn't sound like fun to me. I'll try to work on this along side my other Naruto story, Unwanted Arrangement. If you're a NaruSaku fan feel free to check it out. It's just getting started really for both of these so I hope you guys stick around to see more.**

 **On a side note, someone reviewed this story, telling me that I can't do this story since I don't do canon couples. Whoever you are, you apparently don't understand fanfiction. It's whatever you want it to be. You don't have to follow canon otherwise there would be no point. Also I'll be honest that I consider it insulting to Minato every time people say Hinata is like him. She was a creepy stalker who only got the guy she wanted because the author sold out and because of genjutsu guilt tripping. Minato earned Kushina's affection and love. Naruto deserved that too. Instead we got an unnecessary pairing with no development and an abusive relationship with no development. I'll happily keep writing stories like these that me and other people can enjoy. If you don't agree with it then you can get out of here.**

 **Alright. Sorry about that everybody. Have a great night and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	4. We Meet Again

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to How I Met Your Mother. I thank all my supporters for your patience. Hopefully I can get this story moving a little faster, but I'm alternating between this and Unwanted Arrangement at the moment. So this chapter takes place some time after Chapter 2. I'll specify exactly how much in the chapter. I hope people are enjoying this story because I haven't got many favorites or follows comapred to my other stories. Anyways, let's get started.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2:WE MEET AGAIN**

It had been a little over a week since he had met the fiery Uzumaki women and he couldn't get out of his head.

Like right now for instance, he wasn't listening to Jiraiya's rambling in favor of thinking about her.

The white haired man noticed his students dazed state, "You busy fantasizing about that red headed hottie of yours?" he teased.

Minato coughed awkwardly, "Sorry sensei. I'm just distracted that's all." he admitted.

Jiraiya patted him on the back, "You've got it bad boy. She told you her name. Why don't you try and figure out where she is?" he asked.

Minato shook his head, "I've thought about it, but it might come off as a bit strange." he replied.

The older male patted him on the back, "Well it's either you try and find her, or figure out how to get your focus off her. I know this job means a lot to you and I don't want all your potential wasted because of some girl you don't even really know." he advised.

Minato nodded, "I know, but I haven't made up my mind yet." he muttered, thinking about her once again.

His teacher sighed, "You know what. Why don't you think about it over some ramen from Ichiraku's? On me of course." he offered.

The blonde grinned, "Why not?" he answered.

* * *

The two had arrived at the restaurant at sat down. Teuchi got their regular started while the two chatted.

Suddenly the door flung open and someone rushed in.

The ramen chef gave a wave, "Hey there Kushina. How's my number one customer?" he asked.

Minato nearly spit out his ramen and Jiraiya started coughing and choking a little.

She sighed, "I'm actually doing good today and nothing makes a day even better than a hardy bowl of ramen!" she exclaimed.

The man chuckled, "I'll get you some right away." he said leaving to the kitchen.

Once they had got it together, miraculously they hadn't attracted any attention, Jiraiya gave Minato a look, "This is your chance. Got talk to her." he insisted.

Minato tried to protest, but the old man wasn't having it. Eventually he ended up walking up to her anyway.

He cleared his throat, "Hello there." he greeted.

She looked over at him, "Hey you're that guy that made me fall out of the tree last week!" she accused.

He put his hands up in defense, "Sorry about that, but hey I caught you before hit the ground right?" he told her.

She blushed and leaned on her hand, "I guess." she admitted.

Teuchi had brought a bowl of ramen and set in down the mean time while they were talking. Kushina smiled brightly and scarfed down the steaming bowl.

She stopped with noodles hanging out of her to mouth, "Do you mind?" she said, eyeing Minato.

He grinned, "Oh sorry." he apologized.

He sat down next to her and stopped staring. Kushina slurped up the rest of the bowl. Almost instantly there was another bowl ready for her. She slurped down that bowl as well. And another and another until she finally felt like she'd had enough.

She let out a sigh of satisfaction as she finished her meal. Suddenly she remembered her guest and looked over at him.

He had been silent and patient, waiting for her to finish before he started a conversation. He was grinning a little at her though.

Kushina narrowed her eyes, "What's so funny?" she asked.

He chuckled, "It's just kind of amusing to see someone eat so much so fast. Not in a bad way though. It's just you being you." he explained.

She blushed. He was actually saying something nice about her bad eating habits. She'd usually heard people refer to her as a glutton behind or back, or try and sugar coat telling her to eat less.

She turned away, "You're just saying that. Was there something you wanted anyway?" she asked.

He shifted slightly at her question, "W-well I was wondering...if you...wanted to..." he trailed off.

Minato had never felt so nervous. Then again no women had ever caught his attention like she did.

She laughed, "Are you trying to ask me out?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. I know it's kind of out of no where and all, but I just wanted to give it a shot." he confessed.

She leaned on her arm, "I don't know..." she replied.

He frantically tried to find a way to fix this, "One chance is all I'm asking for. If I'm not what your looking for you never have to talk to me again." he bargained.

She turned to him, "Alright. I'll give you a chance. If you impress me you just might get a second date." she finally agreed.

He smiled, "I'll do my best. You won't regret it." he declared.

Jiraiya came behind Minato, "Well if you're done flirting we've got somewhere we need to be soon." he said.

Minato nodded to his teacher before turning back to Kushina, "Oh I almost forgot. How should I get in contact with you?" he asked her.

Kushina reached into the pockets in her jacket she was wearing and pulled out a pin and paper, "Here's my phone number. Call me ahead of time and we'll set a place and time. Just don't wait too long." she said in a friendlier way than before.

His face relaxed, "I won't. See you soon." he said as he left.

Kushina sighed, "Now maybe Mikoto will stop nagging me about never seeing anyone. He seems like a nice guy though. Maybe this'll turn out alright." she spoke to herself.

Teuchi came back to the counter, "It's good to see my favorite customers getting along so well." he said fondly.

She smiled, "Thanks for the another great meal Teuchi. Here's the money I missed last time too." she said placing money on the counter.

The chef wanted to protest, but she was already gone when he came back.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Complete! Now I know this is probably another disappointing chapter, but it's the best I could do right now. I literally just spent like all day doing schoolwork and I'm exhausted, but I wanted to wind down a bit and write before I went to bed. I hope you guys enjoy it. So this is the beginning of their relationship. If anyone doesn't know who Mikoto is, it's Kushina's friend and she's the mother of Itachi and Sasuke. She'll be mentioned here and there since I need some people on Kushina's side of things and not just Minato's. I still don't understand why Kushina got teased in canon. I like her hair and she's beautiful at any age in my opinion. She's also strong so that's why I like her so much. Remember to feel free to review (as long as it's not hate) and PM. Anyways, Have a great night and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	5. Did You Think Dad Was Weird?

**Hello everybody and welcome back to How I Met Your Mother. I've gotten a couple more followers since last time and I'm glad people actually like this story. Still It'd be nice to get one review telling me what you like best about the story. It helps motivate me write more when I hear from my readers. Anyway, last time Minato scored a date with the lovely Kushina. We won't get to see how that goes until next chapter though. This chapter we get to see what everyone else has to say about the last chapter. Especially Naruto. Well on with the story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: DID YOU THINK DAD WAS WEIRD?**

Naruto sat patiently waiting to make sure his dad was finished. It was actually odd for the adults to see since he was usually hyperactive. He apparently really wanted to hear the story.

Jiraiya laughed, "I remember that day. You should've seen your face as you tried to stay all calm and cool. You looked like a nervous wreck!" he shouted.

Minato scratched the back of his head, "Well I'd never asked out a women before. Especially one like Kushina. I thought it would be weird considering the circumstances we'd met under." he admitted.

Naruto looked to his mother, "Mom did you think Dad was a weirdo?" he asked.

Kushina looked like she was trying not to laugh, "Of course not dear." she lied.

You could see it in her eyes though that she was holding back a grin.

Minato looked her direction, "Kushina..." he said accusingly.

A giggle slipped from her lips, "I'm sorry, but you were some guy who caught me after I fell out of a tree, Not to mention you sat watching me eat and then you asked me out. It wasn't exactly a normal situation to be in." she told him.

Kakashi gave his signature masked smile, "It's alright Minato-sensei. At least she didn't think you were a pervert like Jiraiya-sama." he comforted.

Jiraiya nodded, "That's right!" he shouted proudly.

Then his eyes snapped to Kakashi, "Hey. Are you insulting me boy?" he asked when he realized what Kakashi had said.

The silver-haired man simply pulled out a book and began reading, effectively ignoring the question.

That is until Kushina swiped the book from him, "I told you to stop reading these inappropriate books around my son. This is your last chance. Do it again and I'll pummel you into the ground. Got it?" she warned.

Kakashi looked like he'd about wet himself, "Of course Kushina. I apologize." he apologized over-politely.

She nodded and returned to her seat next to her husband and son.

Naruto seemed to look up and realize something, "Wait you both went to Ichiraku's too?" he asked.

Minato patted his son's head, "Yeah. I went there frequently after Jiraiya-sensei showed me it. It's quite different now though. It's gained a lot of popularity and Teuchi has been able to expand in the recent years." he commented.

Kushina sighed, "I miss when there wasn't many people there. Now I can't even enjoy my meal without the whole room of people staring at me. It's like they've never seen a women eat before." she complained.

Jiraiya leaned forward a bit, "Well to be fair you and Naruto don't eat like normal people. It's more like you inhale your food." he remarked.

The others nodded in agreement.

The blonde boy turned back to his parents, "So what happened on your date? Was it bad? Did you guys have fun? Did you-" he rattled before Kakashi clamped a hand over his mouth.

The masked man looked down at the 12 year old, "Calm down. Ask one question at a time." he advised.

Naruto nodded and Kakashi let him go, "How'd the date go?" he asked.

Minato chuckled, "Well we're getting to that. Ready?" he asked.

Naruto sat ready to listen, "Ready." he answered.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 5. I'll be honest. I don't like writing these in between chapters as much as the flashbacks, but I'm still gonna keep writing them. It's mostly due to the fact that I don't always know what to have them talk about. There are some topics I'm saving for future chapters and other stories. Yes I'll be making a couple spin off's for other pairings later. I won't tell you what they are though. Except NaruSaku of course since I mentioned it in the first chapter. Anyway, Have a great night and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
